The No Name Hero
by lifeisbeautiful678
Summary: He once shouted his name to the heavens, shouting it loud and proud. Now that his name was taken from him he only wanted one title; Iron Man. Somewhat Iron Man/Naruto crossover


The No Name Hero

By Life is Beautiful

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Naruto nor do I own Marvel. If I did, I would be rich and there would be no reason to write this.

Now before I go on, I am Curse of the Damned, I kinda just forgot my password and have been dead to the world. I am going to do this along with Loveless as they are the ones I preferred the most for some reason. I have did some rework on both already and will be posting them on a week by week kinda bases. Being in the military and the difference in schedule will alter some things but I will do my best on keeping alive.

Without further ado, I bring you deeper down the rabbit hole that is The No Name Hero

Chapter One-The Man with No Past

Jiraiya cursed slightly as he stared at the fire with dark angry eyes, watching the orange and red flames dance. He was many things to his home village. He was a pervert, a writer of the erotic series Icha Icha. He was a man from the past, a legend renowned for his skills. He was a sannin, one of the three that took on Hanzou and taught by the late Sandaime Hokage

But being the resident seal master, **Konoha** made him had just done the impossible, something that he had always hoped never to do, especially on the target chosen by the council.

A banishment.

The process itself was never as simple as the public eye was led to believe. They had never just simply let a person go. There were too many secrets that a shinobi held for that to happen. The possibilities of what would happen if a shinobi was released with the knowledge of the village were endless

No; more precautions had to be taken.

The village seal master would do place two suppressing seals arrays on the subject; one to block chakra and the other to erase any memories. A liaison would then be placed to keep tabs on the sufferer of the evil termination.

At the moment, Jiraiya was both.

His eyes shifted to right, staring at the unconscious youth he had performed the twisted act on. He looked no more than thirteen years old, his blonde hair spiked in all directions, his thin tanned body shrouded by a thick wool blanket, his whisker marks carved lightly in his skin.

Naruto, the blonde, was one of Konohagakure's most loyal shinobi with the most potential of his time. Yet, for reasons that did nothing but anger the aged man, the council deemed that he was too dangerous to have around. All thanks to the failed retrieval of a rogue gennin.

Taking a look back to the fire Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh. He had _forgotten_ to place a chakra repressor. Silently snickering to himself he thought of all he could teach the teen. He could finally get the blonde to stop wearing neon orange.

Though he could never let Naruto resign the toad contract, summons didn't allow that to happen.

Jiraiya sunk deeper in thought. Maybe this was good for the blonde. Maybe forgetting who he was, what he had fought for would give him a new chance at life. Maybe this was the young man needed.

"And you'll have to have a new name as well," he spoke as if the blonde was able to hear. "Let's see if I can't make your name as great as mine. Hmmm Nagato? No, that's taken. Masato? No, not great enough..."

The aged sannin kept speaking to himself, listing off names before scrapping them, none of them having the feel he wanted.

Then an idea crossed his mind. A glorious name if he thought so himself. "I got it!"

Before he could go more into thought he heard the blonde shift loudly, groaning as he propped himself up, the blanket falling off his body. His bright blue eyes were wide open as he broth in harshly. Sweat fell off his forehead as he stared at the ground.

What happened? Why was he here? More importantly, who was he?

"Finally awake, eh kid?" a voice spoke out, slightly raspy and aged.

The blonde shifted his gaze to the source, finding a tall man with long white hair. His toned body was garbed in mostly dark green clothes, fishnet peeking out of his chest and the sleeves of his shirt. His face was aged, red lines extending from his eyes to his chin. A large horned slab of metal with the kanji for 'oil' was tied to his forehead, keeping loose strands of hair out of his dark eyes.

"Who are you?" the youth started, his mind blurring with no hope for answers. "And what happened?"

"I...I found you while traveling to a nearby village. Couldn't just leave you there so I set up camp." The aged shinobi spoke. The lie was so easy to speak that it struck his heart. He had just started falsifying a life, taking away someone's livelihood. It pained him that it was so easy of an act.

"As for my name, it's Jiraiya."

A long silence punctured the air as the blonde youth stared down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting slightly, his face scrunched in thought. He had no memories, no references, nothing to reassure him of the elder's words. All he could do was believe Jiraiya.

There was no one else. He had nothing to lose.

"Who am I?" the blonde asked, seeming to accept the answer.

Jiraiya sighed, looking at the night sky. "Dunno kid. Was kinda hopin' you'd know."

The youth looked down, his face gaining a melancholy look. He didn't expect Jiraiya to answer with a glorious speech on who the blonde was and all the endeavors that he had faced. No, that was just wishful thinking. He was hoping mainly on a name, something to go by.

Jiraiya cringed as he looked at the boy. He knew that he had just crushed the youth. He had virtually called the kid nonexistent, a phantom walking amongst mortals.

A false smirk passed his lips as he gripped the blondes shoulder in a reassuring grasp. "Hey, how 'bout we call you Nanashi for now? At least till you get your memories back."

The blonde looked the man in the eyes, a vacant look on his face. No name? That was kind of fitting for his situation. And it was only temporary right? What was the harm of going by Nanashi?

"Yeah, sure."

_Two years later_

Jiraiya looked at the blonde teen as he worked. He had grown immensely over the past two years, becoming very skilled in his abilities. The white haired sannin discovered that he was an imaginative person, being able to create his skills based off the basics of fighting. His kenjutsu and taijutsu were his own, being able to adapt to his situations. His ninjutsu left much to be desired, having a limited list of a few jutsus. His genjutsu was mostly his creations, developing his own.

However, most of his talents went into his seals. It was easy for Nanashi, being able to recreate complex structures on the fly. His ability to read and comprehend was phenomenal, discovering that he was a jinchuuriki. It was only a matter of time before he figured the other seal complex that existed around it if he hadn't already.

But right now he was rethinking Nanashi's skill, staring at the notes that were scattered about, shifting his eyes to the blonde who was tinkering with an awkward suit of armor. "Gaki, are you sure this will work?" Jiraiya questioned, scanning over the notes once more. The seals written were complicated in design. Veins designed to carry chakra with a controlled exit point, a projection that was too theoretical for words.

"I'm telling you, old man, this will work," Nanashi stated, finishing etching the seals. "Now help me with this thing. I think it's time for a test run."

_1234567890_

Jiraiya shook his head as he laid the kid down in the bed. The test run went better than the older man could have imagined. Sure, the iron suit was now nothing more than pieces of scrap metal across the desert ruins, but Nanashi was able to do something that most could not have even dreamed about. He had created an artificial chakra coil, fully functional. It could revolutionize the way shinobi fought.

It could be the answer to those who have lost their chakra coils to severe damage.

But all of that was neither here or there without further testing. He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, thinking of all the differences that this armor could make to the world and yet Nanashi was the only one to wear such a revolutionary idea. The world was about to change.

"You did it kid."

_Six Months Later_

He ran through the mountain forest, his feet crashing into puddle after puddle. His armor was a lot less bulky in comparison to the prototype he had created earlier, getting rid of the full body look. His left arm was covered in crimson armor, a blue glass plate resting in his palm, similar to the one in his chest, his right arm being bare for mobility. The shoulders differed, the left being bulkier and comprised of several layers while the right being sleeker, again for mobility. His face was covered by a mask extending over the bridge of his nose and a set of goggles that shifted through the spectrums of light. Several belts with various items attached rested on his hips, holding a strange hilt with only a portion of a blade.

His eyes took in the sight before him. A large cat of blue fire with a forked tail and two men wearing black coats with red clouds tailing the bottom of them. They were fighting, each of the men taking blows that could kill a man instantly. They were nowhere near human.

"Well, I wanted to give the armor a test run," he mused as he ran forward, chasing after the destruction of his intended training grounds.

_1234567890_

Yugito groaned as she woke up. Her body was in a dull ache, her muscles screaming in pain. She remembered the Akatsuki agents that attacked her. She should have died there, strung up to a wall by her hands. Yet here she was, alive. Maybe she did die and this was the afterlife.

Her eyes opened to the world around her, expecting to see hell. Instead she saw a blonde young man staring at her with blue eyes, dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Wow, you have beautiful eyes," he spoke out with a smirk on his face.

_Six Months Later_

Yugito huffed in annoyance as she walked through the door, her angry brown eyes locked onto the bed. Her thin hands lightly gripped her wide hips, a scowl passing over her face. Her long blonde hair was bound behind her in a tight ponytail, a few strands of hair falling over her face.

Her voluptuous body was garbed in clothes fit for battle, loose black pants and a black and purple shirt, a light armored vest underneath. Her belt held up several holster and pouches, all containing scrolls, weapons and other various other items that she deemed useful in wide array of situations. Her feet were covered by black mid-calf sandals, her hands by fingerless black leather gloves. Her forehead was covered by her hitai-ate, clouds being engraved and painted into it, gleaming in the dull light of the room.

The source of her anger was the tall teen that was sleeping on the bed, the thin sheets barely covering his thin form. He had to have been about four or five years her junior, whipcord muscles holding his bones together. His skin was tanned with light, wispy scars marking where his heart is. He had a slightly feminine build but his broad shoulders gave him away. His long hair covered his thin face, hiding the whisker like markings etched into his cheeks.

She sighed once more as she walked quietly to the bed, almost like a cat. With a swift kick the bed shook as she yelled at the sleeping teen. "Wake up Nanashi!"

The young man, now identified as Nanashi, groaned as he slowly sat up, stretching out his limbs, the sheet getting dangerously close to completely exposing his naked body.

The young teen had always hated waking up. It always was the worst part of his day. The dreams that he had, his flights of fancy that were so elegantly described in his mind were now all crushed like fragile glass,, impossible to recover, forgotten with the rise of a new day.

He stretched his arms to the ceiling bringing them, down before him, his fingers intertwined. His azure eyes focused on Yugito, a smirk passing over his lips.

"Well good morning to you too, sexy," he spoke out, his tone of voice portraying his personality; confident, smooth, cocky.

"Yeah, good morning..." her voice trailed off, unamused at his antics.

Nanashi's face saddened slightly at her unamused tone. He never understood why but that tone of hers always left some sort of depression of his soul...almost as if her happiness was directly tied to his.

Shaking his head the blonde male stood up, letting the thin sheet cascade from his body to the floor, leaving him and all his entirety exposed to the gaze of Yugito.

The blonde woman instantly turned her gaze to the side, her hands shielding her peripheral, a heavy red blush evident on her cheeks. "You have no shame, do you?" she asked, her voice crackling slightly

His hands gripped some clothes as he walked passed her, shrugging his shoulders. "Just comfortable, 'sides, you should be used to this by now." Then a question came to mind, causing him to spin in his heals. "What happened to Yuki?"

"You mean you're one-night stand whore?"

Nanashi laughed slightly, looking at the **Kumo** kunoichi with mock hurt. "Hey, we had a real connection last night!" A smiled passed over his lips.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the teen. "A connection so strong that she left before breakfast?"

"You're just mad that you haven't had a shot yet." He clapped his hands together as his lips turned into a large grin. "Don't worry! You can be next if you want!"

Within a second the door to the bathroom slammed shut, a kunai sinking partway into the door.

Yugito huffed as she sat down on the bed. She knew that Nanashi's antics were meant to be harmless. They had always fought back and forth with this 'playful' banter, taking jabs at the other's expense. It was always harmless fun, always making sure not to cause any permanent damage.

But she hated how her blonde friend could just sleep around. It wasn't as if he made it a point to; it just happened that way. The young man simply enjoyed life, making the most of what he had.

Memories of how he saved her flooded through her mind. How she fought for her life from the Akatsuki. How world went blank and then waking up to him smiling at her. She got to see how he fought. His skills were...unique to him, being a man of many talents. He had proven how skilled in combat and strategy he truly was, even if the two immortals had the upper hand in teamwork and years of experience.

Within the few short months that Yugito had known Nanashi she had fallen in love with him. She didn't know what it was about her fellow blonde, but whatever it was, had caused her to fall madly in love with him. So much so that she was now a traveling kunoichi posing as his bodyguard, not that he really needed it, just to be close to him.

But her mind wouldn't let her have him.

What made it hurt was not the sinister voice that resided in the recesses of her mind, poisoning her thoughts with words of age and conquest. No, it was not those. If it was just that then her life would be a little more bearable.

It was the way he always enticed her. He was a forbidden fruit, never to be touched. It was pure agony to be around him.

Honestly, she didn't know why she stayed around. Was it the morbid chance that she could possibly end up with him? Was that the reason that she tortured herself with this petty existence around the flirtatious blonde known as Nanashi?

No, there had to be some other reason why she tortured herself by staying around.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the door creak open, revealing the clothed form of Nanashi, his body garbed in dark formal clothes, his shirt closed with black pearl buttons, his black leather boots shining in the dim sunlight passing through the curtains. Wrapped around his waist was a leather belt, holstering the hilt of a collapsible bastard sword wrapped in red cord and a bladder of water. Wrapped around his forehead was a thin red scarf, keeping his bangs out of his eyes.

His lips busted into a large toothy smile, his sharp teeth glistening white, as his bright blue eyes locked onto Yugito. "Sooo, wanna get breakfast, kitten?" he asked, his voice lighthearted.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, moving her body to the door. "Sure, there's a diner in the hotel."

Nanashi's smile widened slightly as he opened the door. He never really worried about much, Yugito acting much like his secretary. The blonde woman took care of most priorities such as feeding his oxen and making sure the duo had somewhere to sleep in town. He was just responsible for making sales, making connections. After all, how could a merchant make a living without knowing the general populace?

_0123456789_

The diner housed in the inn was a simple one, decorated with dark oak tables and bench seats, all done in a high gloss finish. The blonde duo sat in the back, empty plates and glasses sprawled in front of them. The food was like the diner simple and easy to make.

Nanashi leaned back, his eyes closed as he sipped on the water before staring at Yugito with a smile. "You know most women would consider this a date right?"

The woman frowned lightly, looking at her own water, watching the ice bob up and down in the clear liquid. "Then why is everyone staring at us?"

"Because we're attractive Wide Hips." His smile was widened slightly as he lifted his glass at a girl across the cafe, earning him a blush and a weak smile. "Problem is that people have a tendency to stare. Especially when they think that they have a shot."

"Because you have to give them reason to believe that everywhere we go."

"It's because you haven't tied him down yet," a familiar gruff voice spoke out.

Both blondes jumped in a comical fashion as they stared at the voice of Jiraiya, laughing hysterically as he pointed at the two with a wagging index finger. "How the hell do you do that, you fucking old hermit?" Nanashi questioned, glaring at the older man.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm just that good?" Jiraiya countered, still stifling his loud boisterous laugh.

"Then why do you keep getting creamed by civilian women? Unless...you're a masochist aren't you?!" His slender finger pointed at the white haired man accusingly.

"What the fu..."

Yugito zoned out the argument. It was like this every single time the white haired man came to visit. And every single time he got the drop on the two. Every. Single. Time.

Jiraiya was a man of many labels, Sannin, Gamma Sennin, Masochist (as called by Nanashi), and the one that described him the most, Super Pervert. He was also the man that taught Nanashi the world. Maybe that was why the blonde was a shameless flirt. It was a liable reason. The white haired shinobi was an erotic author and proudly displayed it.

But there still were many differences between the two. For instance, Nanashi never did research, as Jiraiya called it, on women who had no idea what the hell was going on. Nanashi was just a shameless flirt who made point blank comments to your face regardless of the consequences.

Her thoughts were disturbed once again as she heard a seat slide up to the table. Her dark eyes were locked onto Jiraiya as he conversed with Nanashi.

"So, did you find anything out kid?" the aged man asked, staring the blonde teen in the eyes.

"Nothing entirely useful. Abandoned bases here and there but that's about it. The only thing useful is something I heard from a trader in Mizu no Kuni; that the Yondaime Mizukage is being controlled. I find that hard to believe as he's a Kage for a reason but anything's possible in this world."

"Now that is interesting," the eldest shinobi mused. If that was true then this made the Akatsuki hell of a lot more dangerous than the world originally thought.

Directing his gaze back to Nanashi he started speaking again. "A member has been spotted not too far from here."

Yugito visibly stiffened as a chill went down her spine. Had they figured their plan? Have they tracked their movements? No, they couldn't, Nanashi wasn't one to travel in any particular direction.

Then how could an Akatsuki member track them down?

"But I highly doubt that he's out tracking you two," Jiraiya spoke out. "But he was spotted at a port not too far from here that heads to Mizu."

"Now that is interesting," Nanashi mused, leaning back in his chair. "I wonder what they're gonna do up there."

"Don't tell me you plan on actually going there to find out?" Yugito asked, her body stiffening slightly more.

"I don't plan on it Yugito-chan," the blonde teen spoke, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His smile was cheesy as his bright blue eyes glistened in the light.

The white haired man chuckled, leaning back slightly, staring at the two, watching relief wash over Yugito's face only for it to be taken away as the younger blonde continued to speak.

"Now if we just happen to run into him on our trip to **Mizu**; now that would be different."

"You're insane you know that?" she asked, her eyebrow quivering.

The older man cleared his throat, gaining the blondes' attention. "Now before you two leave, what can you show me?"

Nanashi smirked as he placed a small roll on the table before pushing himself up. "I was wondering when you would ask. Cone, follow me. I'll show you 'Nanashi's Super Awesome Lab'."

_1234567890_

"How the fuck is anyone supposed to move around in this 'super awesome lab' Nanashi!" Jiraiya complained, moving his arms slightly to emphasize his point.

It was true. The 'lab', as Nanashi had loosely called it, was nothing more than a cramped wooden wagon pulled by oxen, half full of tradable items at one end and a desk, a trunk, and a dresser at the other end.

"Would you shut up hermit? You say that every time you come in here!"

"I'm with Jiraiya on this Nanashi, we're more like canned sardines in here."

The younger blonde grumbled a few curses as he opened the trunk, grabbing a few seemingly miscellaneous items and a journal before motioning the two to step out.

"And that's another thing, why don't you use storage scrolls for a lot of this," the white haired man spoke out. "Sure as hell would save you a lot of room. You would be able to carry more too."

Nanashi shrugged, hopping out of the wagon as well. "I have done that before. Got held up at a checkpoint in **Kaminari** last time. Turns out that not very many major towns will let you through if they think you're a smuggler."

Yugito sighed. It was true. When she first joined up with the young man she had suggested they use scrolls. Drug peddlers just happened to have the same idea up until the checkpoint where a hired shinobi, usually a low jounin that knew what to look for, would do a thorough exam of what you had. An even more thorough exam if they were suspicious of the cargo.

Jiraiya sighed as he stared at the contents in Nanashi's possession. "So what are those?"

The foxlike man gave an extremely cheesy grin as he displayed the first one in his right hand. It was a small black disk-like object with a button sticking from the top and I small metal spike coming from the side.

"Now this isn't exactly a new invention, it's more of an improvement. The objective of the real is to use high powered springs to shoot the spear into any object you desire and pull you like a grappling without the need of chakra. It can pull up to about one hundred thirty-six kilograms. It could also be used as a weapon if need be."

Handing the device to the older man he flipped through several pages of the journal, his bright sapphire eyes scanning for something specific. "Now before I show you the second invention I want to show you a seal that I finally got to work." His face beamed slightly as he found the page, showing it to Jiraiya. It was a larger version of what it was supposed to be, a high-capacity storage seal that was altered slightly.

"You finally did it, eh gaki?"

Nanashi smirked, closing the journal, tossing it in the trailer. "Yup, as you guessed, it's a projectile seal. The item that you launch will be relevant to the chakra output, making it more efficient at throwing kunai and shuriken then you or I. Though it doesn't have the deadly incorporation of the human element."

Showing off the last object, another disk-like object with an array of projectile seals that were painted in red along the 'bottom' of it. "This is a time activation. After applying chakra to main seal..." His finger tapped the top, showing an alien seal that wasn't like the other. "It will spread out chakra throughout the disk after about ten seconds. Now these seals do have a distance restriction as it isn't exactly picky on who it hits."

Jiraiya let out a low whistle, inspecting the larger disk. "This is a gnarly weapon Nanashi. You have to be careful with. Don't want you hitting your girlfriend."

He couldn't hold back a loud gruff laugh as the two spoke in opposing reactions.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Why do you have to say it like a bad thing?" His hand pointed a finger at her casually, his face like a blank slate before a small smirk cracked the facade. "You know you want to claim me as your own and have fun. Don't worry, we can have lots of fun together if you do."

With that thought in her head, her cheeks broke out in a deep red blush, hot blood rushing towards her face. Before Nanashi could blink he was doubled over in pain, staring at the blushing woman. "Why do you have to be so harsh?"

"Now before you too end up on the floor together," Jiraiya broke out, stopping the would-be argument that was sure to ensue. "Where do you two plan to go?"

Yugito stared at the man, immediately stopping her torture on Nanashi. She didn't know why, but Jiraiya always liked to keep tabs on the two. He said that they were like his family but she could sense something was off. It wasn't bad or malicious but she could simply sense that something was off about how the white haired sannin was always intrusive on their exploits.

"Nami no Kuni." The answer was short and simple. She didn't feel like giving him any of the details. Shinobi arts are hard to get rid of, especially when faced with another one like Jiraiya.

But Nanashi didn't care if the older man knew or not.

"Yeah, they have some awesome inventory over there and I wanna check it out."

The man frowned slightly as he mused over what the blonde young man said. The blue eyed teen had always spoke in some sort of code, inventory meaning something completely different.

"You're crazy you know that Nanashi?"

The man in question simply shrugged as he turned to the wagon. "Alright hermit, we got sites to see and so little time." He tossed the items that he had shown the older man into the wagon before walking to the bench seat, grabbing the reins. "So we're gonna get outta here, alright old man?"

Jiraiya sighed, watching Yugito follow suit, taking her place next to Nanashi. He was to keep an eye on the blonde, a hell of a job he was doing so far. But he had other priorities then just watching the blonde duo leave.

A smirk passed over his features as his dark eyes kept sight of the wagon. "I'll catch you two later! Don't end up pregnant with Nanashi just yet Yugito!"

With a spin of the heel, the white haired man walked towards the main entrance at the other end of the stable, a grin plastered to his face as he laughed loudly. Not once did he ever catch wind of the rock soaring through the air, aimed directly at his head.

_1234567890_

"You know you didn't have to throw it at him that hard Gorgeous?"

"Of course I did, he bothered me." Her reply was simple and cold.

Nanashi sighed, hanging his head down as a silent chuckle escaped his thin lips. "You're too much Kitten, way too much."

His blue eyes switched back to the road, staring down the packed dirt road, markings of where various wooden tires engraved into the hard soil. "How long till we get to Nami?"

"About half a day."

Nanashi smirked, bringing the oxen to a halt before hopping out of the seat. "Alright, I'm gonna do an inventory, you take control okay?"

The carefree smile that seemed to be almost always evident on his face grew slightly wider with the blonde kunoichi's discomfort.

His feet carried him into the wagon, his body moving to the wagon. His hands pulled out several items, a pair of soft leather boots, some brown sturdy pants, another leather belt with another holster attached with a similar sword that he was already carrying and a trapezoid box, a set of goggles, and a half mask he set them on the table, sprawling them out.

Doing a slight once over of the materials he had he took off his shirt, exposing his thin body to the air around him. With torso glowed with blue seals, extending over his arm, as he circulate chakra through his coils. He had perfected the design of the storage seals for his armor, making it easier to carry around. They seals were more sensitive then he would have liked but with careful application, they didn't activate.

With a bright flash his creation appeared over his skin. He was truly an artist of innovation, his red metal armor has proven it. He had done the impossible, and had no intentions of stopping.

Unhitching a few hidden straps he took the thing off, setting it on the desk as he did a few adjustments to it. He had a few more ideas to add to it.

A/N-Alright, it seems like I have a lot of explaining to do before people jump down my throat about my rise from the grave. I'm sorry but so much has happened. I am now in the military so a lot of my time is now devoted to that. But I have decided that with as much free thought that flows through my mind about these stories that I should do it.

This is my new profile as I have forgotten the password and stuff so yeah, my work will now be posted on Life is Beautiful.

Seeing as I have lost my password to my other account, I will be using this account to keep Loveless and this story alive after being dead for so long.

As before this is not a bash-fic, just not what I want to do.

As for the pairings, it will more than likely be Naru/Yugi or Nana/Yugi, but I might make it Nana/Yugi/Mei or Nana/Mei but I am not entirely sure yet. I will hold a poll for either or in my new profile. He will, however, have multiple encounters, if this chapter isn't proof enough.

This is also a slap in the face to the common 'Naruto gets banished fic.' The reason? Why would a self-respecting military village like Konoha just throw a person, especially a shinobi, out on their ass without a care in the world? As if it won't bite them on the ass, which is usually the case.

I just find this case more likely for some reason or another.

Anyways the suit that Naruto uses is not full-body for a reason. One is because he fancies himself a hero-for-hire. Being saved by someone who looks more like a metal monster isn't really appealing. So it's like that so he can appear more human.

The second reason is for dexterity's sake. 'Nanashi' may not be a shinobi in rank but he still lives in their world. He needs to be able to move his fingers and hand freely and a full suit would be too clunky and immobile for that.

The storage seals over his body do not interfere with the seal keeping Kyuubi at bay as they are used in different context. Yes, I did tinker with it but it'll be explained later.

If you have other questions leave them in a review or PM and I'll get to them as quickly as I can.

So for now, good bye and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
